real_life_heroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pages we need to add
Emilio Aguinaldo; Filipino revolutionary leader and the first president of the Philippines. Mother Angelica; founder of EWTN. Kofi Annan; Ghanaian diplomat who served as the seventh Secretary-General of the United Nations from January 1997 to December 2006. Benigno Aquino Jr.; Philippine national hero to oppose Ferdinand Marcos. Corazon Aquino; 11th President of the Philippines and the first woman to hold the office. Melchora Aquino; Filipina revolutionary who became known as "Tandang Sora". Marcus Aurelius; 16th Emperor of the Roman Empire, author and genius philosopher who defended Rome from Barbarian invasions during the Marcomannic Wars, was much loved by his people and considered by many today as Rome's last great Emperor. Joseph Bell; chief engineer of the RMS Titanic. James Butler Bonham; Alamo defender. Andres Bonifacio; Filipino revolutionary leader and the president of the Tagalog Republic. Jim Bowie; 19th-century American pioneer, who played a prominent role in the Texas Revolution. Erin Brockovich; environmental activist and whistleblower Margaret Brown; American socialite, philanthropist, and Titanic survivor. James Buchanan; 15th U.S President. Tarana Burke; civil rights activist and founder of the MeToo movement. Julius Caesar; Roman politician and general. Debra Cheeseborough; survivor and whistleblower of Christina Walters. Godfrey Kirk Christiansen; son of company founder Ole Kirk Christiansen and the managing director of The Lego Group from 1957 to 1979. Kjeld Kirk Christiansen; former president and CEO of The Lego Group. Ole Kirk Christiansen; founder of LEGO. Vince Coleman; train dispatcher who died during the Halifax Explosion warning an oncoming train about the pending disaster. Claudette Colvin; civil rights activist Benedict Cumberbatch; British actor who saved a mail cyclist from muggers. Tracy Edwards; 32-year-old man who escaped from Jeffrey Dahmer. Dwight D. Eisenhower; U.S. President and a supreme allied commander during WWII. Cyril Ellis; hero of the Tangiwai disaster. Juan Sebastian Elcano; circumnavigator. Erwin Emata; second Filipino to reach Mount Everest's summit and a member of the First Philippine Mount Everest Expedition (FPMEE). Ian Fleming; spy for the Allies and author of James Bond. Dian Fossey, primatologist and conservationist who helped to save the mountain gorillas Pope Francis; Current head of the Catholic Church. Cathy Freeman; athlete Terry Fox; athlete, humanitarian, and cancer research activist. Major Josef Gangl; WWII Leader of the Non-Nazi German Army during the Battle for Castle Itter. Jane Goodall, primatologist and anthropologist who helped to save the chimpanzees Ryan Gosling; actor who broke up a street fight Nellie Gray; activist and founder of March for Life Charles Green; YouTuber (aka Angry Grandpa) Alexander Hamilton; American statesman and one of the Founding Fathers of the United States who was the first Secretary of the Treasury. John Hancock; American merchant, statesman, and prominent Patriot of the American Revolution. Chris Hansen; news reporter and anti-pedophile activist. Rick Hansen; athlete, activist, and philanthropist for people with disabilities. Patrick Henry; prominent Patriot of the American Revolution. Rochelle Herman-Walrond; reporter and whistler-blower against Jared Fogle. Sam Houston; Texas patriot, refused to join the Confederate States of America Emilio Jacinto; Brains of Katipunan during the Philippine revolution. Moon Jae-in; current President of South Korea. March for Life; annual pro-life rally John Laufer, graduate student who stopped Sylvia Seegrist's shooting spree Suzan LaBerge; forgiver, daughter of Rosemary La Bianca. Candy Lightner; makes driving laws so people cannot drink while driving. Charles Lightoller; 2nd Officer of the Titanic and hero at Dunkirk. Live Aid; 1985 concert that raised money to fight AIDs. Harold Godfrey Lowe; 5th Officer of the Titanic who returned and rescued people from the water. Antonio Luna; Filipino general who fought in the Philippine–American War. Eddie Mabo; Indigenous Australian rights activist who campaigned for land rights and helped to overturn the legal doctrine terra nullius. James Madison; 4th U.S president. John McCain; US Senator and war hero. Charles Butler McVay III; Captain of the USS Indianapolis, falsely court-martialed for the loss of his ship. Richard and Maurice McDonald; founders of the original McDonald’s restaurant in San Bernardino, California and inventors of the ‘Speedee Service System’. Saint Michael; Archangel. Harvey Milk; politician. James Monroe; 5th U.S president. Bernard Montegomery; British WWII Commander. Audie Murphy; Medal of Honor winner turned actor. Florence Nightingale; English social reformer and statistician, and the founder of modern nursing. Tenzing Norgay; moutaineer. Leo Oracion; First Filipino who reached the summit of Mount Everest. Jesse Owens; American track and field athlete and four-time Olympic gold medalist in the 1936 Games. Manny Pacquiao; Filipino professional boxer and politician, currently serving as a Senator of the Philippines. George S. Patton; World War II general. Saint Paul; was an apostle who taught the gospel of the Christ to the first century world. Louis Pasteur; discovered the principles of vaccination, microbial fermentation and pasteurization. Michael Phelps; American Olympic swimmer. Jack Phillips: Titanic senior wireless officer. Fidel Ramos; President of the Philippines from 1992 to 1998. Jackie Robinson; first African-American baseball player. Arthur Rostron; Captain of the Carpathia, which successfully rescued survivors of the Titanic. Colonel Harland Sanders; Founder of KFC. Kurt-Siegfried Schrader; WWII German officer who defected to the Allies during the Battle for Castle Itter. Hunter Scott; sixth-grade student who helped exonerate USS Indianapolis Captain Charles Butler McVay III. Mary Seacole; nurse and businesswoman. Frank Serpico; former NYPD officer and whistleblower. James Stewart; Oscar winning actor and war hero. Debra Tate; younger sister of Sharon Tate and current leader of her mother's campaign. Doris Tate; mother of Sharon Tate and campaigner. Patti Tate; youngest sister of Sharon Tate. Team USA; Group of American athletes who compete in both Summer and Winter Olympics. William Barret Travis; 26 year old commander of the Alamo. Melania Trump; anti-bully advocate and wife of Donald Trump. Tuskegee Airmen; Group of African-American military pilots who fought in World War II. Francesca Valencia; saved her best friend from choking on a jawbreaker Alfred Vanderbilt; died aboard the Lusitania after giving up his lifejacket to a female passenger Elie Wiesel; Holocaust survivor, author, political activist, and Nobel Laureate. Malala Yousafzai; a Pakistani activist for female education. Georgy Zhukov; Soviet WWII General. Category:List Category:Site Maintenance